CER2 Digital Networks
CER2 Digital Networks is a national digital cable/satellite television service broadcasting from KCER Studios in Benton, Arkansas. It is owned by KCER Media (a division of Laserium Holdings), and like the 9-channel KCER Satellite Network and CER Two along with KWAB-TV, all of the channels and the programming are completely commercial-free. The channels of the CER2 Digital Networks suite are: *CER2 Centrum - A general entertainment channel *CER2 +1 - A second chance to see all the shows and specials on CER Two. *CER2 Plus - A second general entertainment channel from CER Two and foreign broadcasters *CER2 Café - A lifestyle channel and a commercial-free version of an international channel Café. *CER2 Food - A channel for recipes, information, and a variety of food *CER2 News - A 24-hour headline news channel featuring a multizone datascreen format *CER2 Business - A all-business channel featuring the latest market numbers from New York *CER2 Talk - A 24-hour interactive all-talk channel featuring local and syndicated talk shows *Cinecorn (United States) - A premium movie network which also offers multiplex services *K2 - A kids and family channel from CER Two and Switchover Media *CER2 Junior - A channel for preschoolers featuring new original shows *CER2@Edu - A educational channel for their preschoolers, kids, teens, and adults *CER2 Sports - A all-sports channel *K2 Extra - A second channel of K2 with music, news, comedy, and live events for the younger generation *CER2 Music - A all-music channel with music videos, news, interviews, and music-related shows *CER2 Afican - A channel for afican-american people with classic shows and new original programs *CER2 Arts - A fine arts channel with outstanding performances and new ideas *CER2 World - A channel for uninterrupted movies and TV shows from around the world *CER2 O Shopping - A home shopping channel broadcasting live from the Hot Springs Mall and joined venture of Korea's CJ O Shopping and KCER Media. *CER2 Reality - A hybird pop culture/real life reality channel *CER2 Faith - A all-christian channel with ministry programs and groundbreaking new shows *CER2 Play - A all-video game channel featuring current and former shows from G4 being edited and uninterrupted *CER2 GS - A kid/adult-friendly channel featuring classic and original game shows *CER2 Prevue - A TV listings/previews/information channel based in former-Prevue *CER2 Retro - A new classic channel for the best of KCER-TV from the late 70's thru late 2000's *CER2 PPV - A pay-per-view based movie and special event service *CER2 Live! - A 24-hour video camera based channel direct from live cameras in around the central and northwest Arkansas areas. The former CER2 Digital Channels include: *CER2 Choice - A second chance to see all the shows and specials on CER Two. *CER2 L&E - A lifestyle and entertainment news channel from Variety and CER Two. (merged to CER2 Café) *CER2 Home&Style - A home, gardening, painting, quliting, travel, and fashion channel. (merged to CER2 Café) *CER2 Weather - A channel for localized weather reports (merged to CER2 News) *CER2 Traffic - A channel for localized traffic reports (merged to CER2 News) *CER2 Yxtra - A second channel of K2 with music, news, comedy, and live events for the younger generation (became K2 Extra) *CER2 Reelz - A channel for movie previews, news, interviews, behind the scenes, and shows from ReelzChannel (became full-commercial Cinephile by SM&E, all CER2 Reelz features moved to CER2 Prevue) *CER2 Movies - A premium movie network which also offers multiplex services (became Cinecorn (United States)) *CER2 ENT - A general entertainment channel (became CER2 Centrum) *CER2 Crime - A courtroom and investigation channel (became Cloo) Category:Fictional television channels Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:KCER Media Category:Laserium Holdings Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:CER Two